


A Pleasant Surprise

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gen, Next Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara went to visit his lover but he is greeted by a surprise. A young baby girl that could be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> bTitle:/b A Pleasant Surprise
> 
> bPair:/b Deioc (DeiVere)
> 
> bCommission (for):/b Gift :Iconverena-senpai:
> 
> bTheme:/b Imagine your OTP snuggling in bed with their newborn baby between them
> 
> bGenre:/b Cute
> 
> bRating:/b PG
> 
> bWarning:/b
> 
> bWorld:/bCanon (Mild AU?)
> 
> b Status:/b Complete
> 
> bDate started:/b 01-09-16
> 
> bDate Finished:/b04-11-16
> 
> bWord Count/b: 2,246
> 
> bSummary:/b Deidara went to visit his lover but he is greeted by a surprise. A young baby girl that could be his.
> 
> bPreview Picture/b Maybe I hope one Day she will draw a picture –flutters eyes please- I kind of want see a picture like this.
> 
> bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character Verena she is owned by :Iconverena-senpai:
> 
> bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Deidara :Iconmasashikishimoto:
> 
> bChapters:/b One-shot
> 
> bPrequel/Squeal :/b
> 
> bExtra:/b  
> I finished this gift it was something I enjoyed writing. It was fun learning about Verena and having :DevVerena-senpai: tell me what her character is like during my . Though I know things changed and she changed pairing and that is fine. I still couldn't find myself letting go of this couple and will ship it along with SeijiVere ;). Still I also want to Thank :Iconverena-senpai: for being my friend. I hope you enjoy this gift as a Thank you.

It was an unusually cloudy day in the hidden village of the sand. The villagers themselves were still out and about in the bustling market glancing up at the dark grey cloud and shaking their heads. The rain was no concern of theirs, most were even hoping for rain it had been a dry year this summer.

A dark figure hid in the shadow, his face hidden by a bamboo sugegasa over his head, his body covered by a black cloak with red clouds. No one seemed to notice him or give him a second glance despite his unusual look. The only sound he made as he passed through was the soft jingling of bell he wore on his hat.

He was familiar with the mapping of village as he walked past merchants trying to sell useless items. Some even tired making profit selling umbrellas in hopes to catch some sucker who would buy one in hopes to avoid rain that might never come. He quickened his pace when a ninja gave him unusual look but before the young ninja could register who he was the figure had already turned the corner.

The figure took quicker steps wanting to reach 'base' before he got caught but something stopped him dead in his tracks. He couldn't figure out why as he stared at an ugly green octopus, with yellow dots on its head and completed with a pink bow on the top. Well he found it ugly but a little girl would probably find it cute.

"Charming isn't it," a chubby man said behind the booth, "It is a perfect gift for a young girl,"

The figure didn't say anything as he continued on eyeing the ugly stuffed toy. It was almost like he was arguing with himself. He couldn't understand what was drawing him to the toy. The merchant watched before smirking this man might be an easy sale.

"It is more original then a teddy bear, I am sure your girl would love it," he continued on talking about the stuffed toy in hopes the figure would buy it but instead he just stood there continue on eyeing the octopus, "look I have to close down soon," he glanced up at the sky it was getting darker. He looked back down but the figure was missing along with the toy.

The figure was once again walking down the street the stuffed octopus under his cloak. He held the toy in his hand more confused as to why he took it.

He saw the store that he would recognize even with his eyes closed. Green grass was in front of the store despite the lack of rain a lush green tree was on the side. He shivered at the sight of the shop no matter how much time he visited it he would never get over the creepiness of it all. He stared at the giant wooden spider at the top as it read in purple letters read Elimiante Kumo. Underneath the name in smaller letters "Poison, Medicine & Vodoo". He moved slowly towards the door, contemplating if he wanted to enter through the front door.

The grass had small signs placed randomly saying "Stay off the grass," "Caution spiders," "Beware spiders-trap door spider living under the tree," he rolled his eyes. How were they still running their store? Who would even come? There another sign that read "Come and get your future read" he paused. He decided he would go through the back.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice said opening the door. A big boned woman stood at the door her arms crossed over her chest. Her yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance of the lone Akatsuki member that dared set foot on her property.

"Oi move out of the way old lady I came to see Verena," he finally removed his hat. His eyes narrowed challenging the spider woman before him. His arms crossed over his chest.

The woman only scoffed, "She is upstairs in her room," she stepped out of the way opening the door wider.

Deidara walked passed the woman not bothering to thank her. He didn't see Verena's other aunts and for that he was grateful. He could barely remember their names, and found no reasons as to why he wanted to hang out with such a kooky bunch of people.

"Just be quiet when going up the stairs," she warned.

Deidara nodded heading towards a door at the back of the store that led to the stairs. He could smell a strong scent of bread and sweets filling the store. He opened the door and disappeared up the stairs taking silent steps up.

He knew Verena's room well enough as he walked to the door and entered. "Yo, Verena," he didn't bother giving a second glance to the huge spider (Bagheera Kiplingi), that was sitting comfortably on her bed. It was creepy as it was with its eyes watching the blond as he entered the room, its fang munching on a large leaf.

"What are you doing here?" a green eyed woman questioned. She got up from sitting next to the spider and blocked Deidara's view from seeing further into the room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands on her hips. She seemed grumpier than normal, almost tired.

"I just stopped by to see you," he said. It was partly the truth, he had a mission from the Akatsuki. He figured since he was at the Suna he would see her.

"Well you saw me you can leave," she said she was still standing in his way blocking his few. He frowned he was getting more annoyed and pushed passed her. He could feel something in his mind break as he tried to piece things together.

Behind Verena was a crib for a baby. He moved closer to the crib wanting a better few of the lump inside of it. His mind was moving slowly he was trying to processes what just happened as he stared at the new born. He blinked before he could feel anger building up inside of him.

"Is that your baby?" he questioned wondering where all this anger was coming from. It was like an explosion fireworks raging in his belly as he glared at the innocent child lying in the crib. She was unaware of the cold stare she was receiving from the blue eyed male. Why was he jealous? It wasn't like Verena and him were dating. They were too lightly put it 'fuck buddies.'

"Why is it your concern?" Verena said crossing her arms over her chest, "I haven't seen you in months so back off," there was a warning in her voice. Only a protective mother of her young could pull off.

Deidara turned to glare at her about to rebut back but a cooing a child stopped him. He turned back to the crib to see baby awake her silver eyes blinking confused at the blond man that toward over her crib before giggling. Her chubby hands reaching out for golden locks of the male before her.

Deidara frowned but he could feel something melting in his heart as the new born stared at him with wide curious eyes. He found himself staring more at the child seeing more resemblance towards the mom; the same face that reminded him too much of Verena from the shape of the eyes to the fullness of her lips. The baby was cute. She sneezed a cute sneeze and giggled, this helped relax the blond a lot.

Verena walked closer to the blond and held his hand as he led him to the bed, "What are you really doing here?" she questioned. She didn't believe the bullshit lie he told her. He never stopped by just to see her there was always a hidden reason behind it.

Deidara scratched the back of his head sighed, "I can't tell you the real reason why I am here," he ended the conversation there. It was Akatsuki reasons and that was enough for Verena to narrow her eyes but didn't push it. She wanted nothing to do with the Akatsuki and had warned Deidara before he joined not to join them, "How hold is she?" he said finding a distraction away from the mission.

"A month," Verena said staring at her daughter. She stared at the blond from the corner of her eyes. His brows crinkled together as he tired figuring the math and piece things together but there was no lightbulb appearing above him.

"You weren't pregnant last time I saw you?" he questioned which had been nine-ten months ago. The baby was still cooing in her crib and giggling at random objects she could see.

"No I wasn't," she sighed not going to help him piece together that baby was his child, "Her name is Hana," she stated before he could question the childs name. She rolled her eyes she couldn't believe the father of her child was a moran.

"Hana," Deidara repeated giving up on the math equation and staring at the baby again. He wasn't sure how he felt about the name but didn't agrue.

They were silent for a while before Verena moved closer to the blond and captured her lips on his. Deidara seemed confused but relaxed a bit, his arms snaked around her waist. He was back to starying at the young baby girl.

"I can't stay long," he reached into his clock he walked away from Verena (his lover) to stare silver eyed baby and handed the child the stuffed octupus he bought earlier. He still couldn't understand why he bought it but handing it to the child it was the only thing that made sense.

Verena watched not saying a thing she watched the blond. The child cood and giggled hugging the stuffed octupus. She seemed to be in love with her new toy. Verena moved and picked up her daughter she glanced at Deidara, "I didn't see you as a stuffed animal type,"

"I am not," he answered dryly and streched a bit. He was feeling a bit tired, the sun had beat down on him all day and he was starting to feel the weight of it. He streched and yawned he was hoping for a chance to have fun, but with the new baby and the mission he had coming up he would have to rest up. He glanced at Verena as she picked up the cooing child.

He didn't want to admit it but he reason he really came was to see her. He was attached to her, attracted to her. He might even…love her? He shook his head he was thinking such a silly thought he couldn't fall in love, being an Akatsuki member he had no time for romance. He only loved one thing and that was his art.

He glanced at the baby as she holding in her arms, "I guess you are a mother now," he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with this realization.

"Yes," she hugged her daughter and moved to the bed. She was also feeling tired, raising a little girl. She moved to her bed the spider had left the bed noticing Verena moving towards the bed. He clicked his fangs together warning to the blond.

Deidara shivered but kept his cool he didn't think he would understand why Verena enjoyed spiders too much. He moved towards the bed and yawned. He glanced at the child feeling strangely protective over this child. He once again scrunched his eyebrows together trying to figure the math but he was feeling tired from the heat of Suna.

"Do you mind if I crash he for the night?" he questioned, it was evening time and Sasori would already be on the move tired of waiting. Deidara didn't want to spend the night searching for his red haired partner. He sat on the bed and continued on staring at the child that Verena held. Hana yawned tired once again. She was still only a month old her small body requiring a good amount of sleep.

"I guess," Verena said placing the young girl on the bed. He would leave first thing in the morning he was never one to really stay. But then again neither was she. That was probably one reason she kept him as long as she did. They both were in it for the sex and knew it so neither felt the emotional connection to one another.

He moved to the bed joining her under the thin silk covers. It was cool under the blankets. He sighed relaxed a bit he glanced at the baby sitting in the middle with them. He would have to admit the child was cute he glanced at Verena who was staring at her daughter before glancing at Deidara again. Her green eyes showed little emotion on to what she feeling.

"We should sleep," she said holding her daughter close. She closed her eyes and only opened hers when she felt a hand on her waist. She stared at Deidara who already had his eyes closed. She sighed at the predictable Akatsuki member and went to sleep again soon.

Their daughter gave one last yawn her tiny head turning towards both parents she yawned. Her mind didn't register why this moment was special. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in her parents arm. The sun soon set in the sleeping sand village.


End file.
